


A Sign of Change

by audeamus22



Series: Signs 'Verse [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, deaf Gracie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/pseuds/audeamus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds a new purpose for some old things and learns to let go of things from his past.</p><p>Prompts were: "it's October now so maybe something to do with Halloween? Maybe grace carving pumpkins with Steve?"<br/>and a specific domestic fic that if I say will ruin the fic! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sign of Change

**Title:** A Sign of Change (part of my Deaf!Grace 'Verse)  
 **Characters:** Steve/Danno, Grace  
 **Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0  
 **Summary:** Steve finds a new purpose for some old things and learns to let go of things from his past.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word Count** : ~2,100  
 **Warnings:** -  
 **Beta:** [](http://burned-phoenix.livejournal.com/profile)[**burned_phoenix**](http://burned-phoenix.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** In my dreams maybe, but I don't own them!  
 **Written for** : [****](http://sexycazzy.livejournal.com/)**[](http://sexycazzy.livejournal.com/profile)[**sexycazzy**](http://sexycazzy.livejournal.com/)** who prompted: "it's October now so maybe something to do with Halloween? Maybe grace carving pumpkins with Steve?" (sorry its a bit late! but its here!) and [](http://bfive0.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bfive0.livejournal.com/)**bfive0** who asked for a "domestic fics" and something more specific, but if I, it will spoil the fic! :)  


Steve has a thing for knives. They are a beautiful and delicate weapon which, in the right hands, can do just as much, if not more, damage than any other weapon. He had a whole collection of very specialised knives which he’d check over individually at least once a week, ensuring that they were all properly sharpened and clean. In his past, he could and would use those knives for some unspeakable missions, but more recently, he had found a new purpose for his extensive collection and skills.  
   
He twirled the small knife in his hand, this one perfect for hiding just about anywhere on your body and for smoothly cutting through wire and skin. Staring at the object before him, Steve planned out how best to start, a dangerous glint forming in his eyes as an idea sparked. He immediately set to work, grinning manically as he stabbed his knife into the soft flesh, cutting through it easily as the two onlookers watched on in horror.  
   
‘Babe? What are you doing to that poor pumpkin?’ Danny asked, watching as Steve worked.  
   
Steve looked up from his work, small bits of pumpkin splattered all over him and the bench he was working on. ‘Who knew this could be so much fun!’ he replied, turning the pumpkin around to show Grace and Danny his work of art, a crudely drawn face carved into the hollowed out vegetable.  
   
Grace smiled in delight over Steve’s first attempt at pumpkin carving, something she and her Danno did every year for Halloween. The little girl was dressed up this year, ready for trick-or-treating later, as a zombiefied hula girl thanks to her Super Seal and she couldn’t wait to show her costume off to all her friends who were probably going as generic princesses.  
   
‘Good job!’ Gracie praised, turning her own pumpkin around to show everyone.  
   
‘Look at that! A masterpiece right there! My baby is a born sculptor!’ Danny exclaimed, his hands signing wildly in enthusiasm.  
   
‘Beautifully done,’ Steve smiled with pride, admiring the simply carved pumpkin with more restraint than his partner.  
   
They spent a few more hours with the vegetables, hollowing them out before caring different faces, using Steve’s various knives for the job. Later, they all stuck candles into each one and lined them all up outside the front of the house, letting the whole neighbourhood admire their handiwork.  
   
   
   
The next time Steve's knives came out was at Thanksgiving lunch. This time it was in front of their whole _ohana_ that Steve got to show off his skills with handling the could-be weapon. The one he was handling was larger, blade longer and slightly thicker, and able to cut through small bones just as easily as flesh. He used it with perfect precision, slicing through the meat with such ease that no one really wanted to think of how he had come about his skills.  
   
The table was laden with an assortment of food brought over by everyone, both local native Hawaiian dishes and the traditional Thanksgiving ones. Grace has also spent days making decorations for the special day. She had made various turkey drawings and had printed out plenty of pictures of her entire _ohana,_ which she was eternally grateful for having, sticking them up around the room or using them as place cards for the guests to admire.  
   
Steve dished out the large turkey slices to everyone before it became a free-for-all on the rest of the food. They all ate beyond their fill, finishing the meal with a selection of pies and coffee.  
   
‘We still have to say what we’re all thankful for!’ Grace reminded everyone, who were all well on their way into a food induced coma.  
   
No one could resist the little girl however, so one by one, they went around the table saying what they were most grateful for. The generic things were said, but nothing meant more to Steve than seeing what Grace had to be thankful for.  
   
‘I’m thankful for coming here, for meeting Seal and for my two dads,’ she said simply, drawing moisture to many of the guest’s eyes.  
   
Steve reached over and pulled the little girl close towards him. He hugged her tight as his eyes met Danny’s from across the table, “love you,” he mouthed to the other man silently before burying his face into Grace’s hair, pressing quick kisses to the crown of her head. The things he was most thankful for obvious to everyone in the room.  
   
That night, Steve and Danny tucked their little girl in her small bed together, sitting by her as she slowly drifted off to sleep. ‘You know, I really am thankful you both came to Hawaii; that I found you and Grace,’ Steve started signing in the dim light, mindful of Grace trying to fall asleep beside him.  
   
‘Me too Babe,’ Danny smiled.  
   
‘Danno, I'm so grateful, you have no idea. You two saved me… from a past life I didn’t even know I had to be saved from… I’ll be thankful for you ever day I live, for everyday you’re with me, and for everyday that you’ll be my husband…’ he signed, eyes meeting Danny’s intensely.  
   
“You meant to sign ‘part-partner’ right?” Danny spoke in a whisper, stumbling over his words slightly as he signed ‘partner’, thinking that Steve must have just made a simple mistake.  
   
‘No Danny, I meant husband. Marry me?’ Steve continued to sign, spying a slightly cracked open eye from Grace who had been watching them.  
   
Danny sat motionless, eyeing Steve for several long moments, trying to discern if Steve was being serious or not. “Steve?” Danny whispered in question.  
   
‘Please say yes,’ Steve begged, smiling nervously now.  
   
“Yes! Of course, yes!” Danny immediately signed and yelled, causing Grace to jump out of her bed and wrap her arms around her father’s neck in excitement and joy.  
   
Steve quickly wrapped the two of them up in a strong embrace, holding his family close to him, a bright smile breaking out over the previous nervous one. It definitely hadn’t been how Steve had planned on asking Danny, but it was just as perfect nonetheless, with Gracie present to see it all.  
   
‘I can’t believe you Steve! And you, Monkey, should be asleep!’ Danny added subtly trying to wipe at the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  
   
‘I love you, both of you, and I want to spend the rest of my life this way,’ Steve said addressing both of the Williams’. ‘I’m thankful mostly for the ways you’ve both changed my life, and I never want to go back to how it once was, not now that I’ve got you two,’ he added, stroking Grace’s hair back off her face.  
   
‘I love you too Babe, for everything you’ve done for me and especially for _our_ Monkey,’ Danny said, drawing Steve in for a passionate kiss, Grace still nestled in between them but not minding at all.  
   
When they finally broke apart, Grace latched on to Steve, hugging him fiercely. ‘You have to get Danno a proper ring now!’ Grace reminded Steve with a slight teasing smile.  
   
“Oh!” Steve jumped, letting go of Grace and rushing off, leaving behind a very confused and bewildered Danny and Grace.  
   
Steve rushed back into the little girl’s room no more than a minute later, clutching in his hand a small velvet box. With a deep breath, Steve knelt down in front of Danny and Grace, who were still sitting on Grace’s bed, and held the box up in front of him in the one hand. Closing his eyes for a second, he reopened them to meet Danny’s beautiful baby blues.  
   
‘Danno? I’m not one for big speeches or public displays of affection, but in front of your – I mean our daughter, I have to ask you; will you marry me?’ he signed with his free hand, his other quickly flicking the lid to the box open to reveal a simple thick silver band.  
   
Danny could barely move, let alone speak. He simply nodded his reply as he was completely caught by surprise at the fact that Steve had already picked out a ring and everything, even though it was a very simple one. It was the small things like these that proved Steve’s love for Danny over and over again.  
   
Steve shakily slipped the ring over Danny’s finger, ‘it’s not much, I know, but I really couldn’t see you with a large diamond ring, and this was my father’s ring so… well…’ Steve said, trying to justify his ring selection.  
   
“Oh Babe,” Danny sighed, finally grasping the full importance and meaning of the ring and the proposal.  
   
Danny crouched down, knees falling to the floor so that he and Steve were practically at eye level. He cupped either side of Steve’s head in his hands, ensuring that Steve was looking directly into his eyes as he spoke, “I love you and this ring, it’s absolutely perfect. There is no other ring I’d want to wear than this one right here,” he promised, “I’d like to think that your father, even though he never met me, would like me and would approve of us right here, and this ring does that for us,” he added, his thumbs wiping at the small tears that were now gathering at the corners of Steve’s eyes, matching his own tears.  
   
“Look at us, a cop and Navy SEAL, practically bawling our eye out on the floor of a little girl’s room,” Steve joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
   
Danny chuckled, allowing Steve to lighten the atmosphere. Turning around, he signed for Grace to come down and join them, the three enveloping each other in another bone crushing hug, one Grace was all too happy to be a part of.  
   
‘What do you think Monkey? Are you okay with all of this?’ Danny asked when they all pulled apart. He was sure that his little girl would be fine with it, but he still had to be sure, knowing that if she wasn’t, the whole thing would be called off.  
   
Grace’s smile turned into a pensive frown, ‘only on one condition,’ she finally said.  
   
‘Anything,’ Steve promised.  
   
‘I get to help organise everything!’ she said, her perfect white teeth shining through her large smile, her excitement and approval completely obvious.  
   
The two men laughed in relief, Grace’s approval the only one they cared about or wanted. The idea of getting Grace to bed was now long forgotten, Danny resigning himself to the fact that Grace was now wide awake and too excited to even think about going to sleep. He picked the little girl up easily and carried her to his room, Steve following, before depositing his baby in the middle of the bed while he and Steve quickly got ready for bed.  
   
Once there, Grace nestled into Steve’s side, facing her Danno. They continued discussing wedding plans, Grace coming up with many ideas that would most likely get vetoed until exhaustion finally won over and the little girl finally fell asleep.  
   
“I love you Steve,” Danny said softly, leaning over Grace and kissing his future husband.  
   
“I love you too Danny, and tomorrow night we’ll celebrate this properly,” he winked, the smile on his face and the way he was protectively hugging Grace showing Danny that he didn’t mind in the slightest that Grace was there with them.  
   
Danny smiled in return, eyes sparkling with desire at Steve’s words. With another quick peck, both men settled down to sleep, Danny unable to stop staring at the silver band now residing on his finger, unable to stop the smile from forming on his face which lasted even as he fell asleep.  
   
   
   
The next time Steve used a large knife was at their engagement party where they told their entire _ohana_ , Rachel and Stan included, of their engagement. The large blade easily cut through the cake as he and Danny held onto it together, cutting it in front of everyone.  
   
   
   
Steve rarely ever needed his knives anymore, most of them simply collecting dust in their individual hiding spots around the house. Now, he mostly used his knife skills for cooking, something he was completely comfortable about. It was seeing his father’s old ring on Danny’s finger every day that reminded Steve why his old tools were now no longer being used in the same way, staring at the silver band and knowing that this was the only part of his old life that was never going to be discarded. Instead, it was still loved and well cared for, the memory of his father always present with his new family, just the way it was meant to be.

-End.  



End file.
